The present invention relates to a contact point device and to an electromagnetic relay that mounts the contact point device thereon.
Heretofore, as described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-010056 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Literature 1), there has been known a contact point device, which includes: a contact point block having fixed terminals provided with fixed contact points, and having a movable contactor provided with movable contact points contacting and separating from the fixed contact points; and a drive block having a drive shaft that drives the movable contactor.
In this Patent Literature 1, to one end portion of the drive shaft formed so as to reciprocally move in an axial direction thereof, the movable contactor is attached so as to be movable relatively to the drive shaft in the axial direction. Then, the movable contactor is sandwiched by a first yoke and a second yoke, and is attached to the drive shaft in a state where such relative movement to the drive shaft is regulated by the first yoke.